Kitai
by mellmel
Summary: I didn't understand my feelings towards this unpredictable man, but I did sense that he meant me no harm. Also, I could feel an almost physical sensation of his will bearing down on me. "Alright," I said. "I'll do it." HitsugayaXOC
1. The Meeting

**A/N** : Hi all, welcome to my story! This is written early in the series before Ichigo gets his powers, although we may get there later on. For now, I'd like to introduce you to the workings of Division 4's hospital, told from the POV of a newly minted Healer. There'll be lots of fluff, but be patient! It _is_ Hitsugaya after all.

Bleach has ended, and so maybe this isn't the best time to start a new fanfic. However, I came up with an idea I really liked, and couldn't resist. I wrote this with love, and hope you will give it a chance. More than that, I hope you will enjoy it.

Edit: For those of y'all who want to skip to the fluff, I suggest jumping to chapter five ;) There are snippets of it everywhere, but Five is the closest to a fluff chapter I guess!

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, the story and OC are.

* * *

 **Kitai**

 _\- to hope -_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _The Meeting_

* * *

It was only my first week in the hospital, and chaos had already erupted. The previous days had been uneventful, leaving me completely unprepared for the emergency situation we were in now.

Just a few minutes ago I had still been considering whether I'd have the dark chocolate or the walnut-toffee cake for dessert, when the door burst open and two men came staggering into the Emergency Department. They were barely holding up a third comrade, and after a few staggering steps all three sank to the floor.

I stood rooted to the spot while the Healers immediately sprang into action. In a few moments they were surrounded, and I only caught a few glimpses of what was going on. Shreds of clothing were thrown in a pile as nurses cut off their bloodied uniforms, allowing the most obvious wounds to be attended to. The pool of blood on the floor was growing rapidly, and a stench in the air indicated someone's bowels had been punctured. An agonized groan cut through the air. What looked like a fragment of a claw was sticking through an abdomen, and they were trying to keep the guy from rolling around in pain.

"Get them on the trolleys!" someone yelled.

"Excuse me!" A nurse shoved past. I quickly moved over to the wall, and opposite the room I saw Hanatarou similarly pressed in a corner, watching wide-eyed. As interns, all we could do was avoid being in the way.

"Rukongai…" The one who had been sliced open with a claw seemed to be the only one still conscious. "The others... Ginza-san... Heikurou... in Rukongai. District 92." He groaned as he was lifted into a trolley bed. I caught a glimpse of his face, deathly pale, caught in a grimace of pain. " _Please!"_

Isane, our lieutenant, pushed him back on the bed. "Lie down! You did well to get here. We'll send a relief team out immediately, now just relax, and let us help you."

She gave out more orders as the guy was wheeled into P1, finally turning to the remaining Healers and adding, "We'll prepare for a mass casualty Level 1. I expect a full squad of injured men to be brought in."

'We' didn't include us, right? I exchanged glances with Hanatarou. We had just finished two years in the Academy, and had only just entered the Gotei's main hospital for training. I could count with my fingers the number of people I'd actually healed, and then not always successfully. Today, for example, there had been a guy who came in with a putrid, weeping gash from ear to chin. Iemura (my supervisor-in-charge, who basically watched to make sure I didn't do anything stupid) later told me that the guy was a special case—he was from the 12th Division, a subordinate of the mad scientist Kurotsutchi-taichou, and they suspected a modified Hollow gave him the injury.

The stench of the wound had been unbelievable, and after my unsuccessful attempt at healing I'd staggered away, gagging. Iemura took over, and managed to stop the progression of infection (and remove the smell), but said we'd have to wait for Unohana-taichou to see him. The guy had refused to talk, and no one had yet managed to find out what had attacked him. Iemura thought he might have been breeding modified Hollows. Some others thought Kurotsutchi-taichou had let loose one of his experiments on his men, which was pretty unbelievable if you ask me. Either way, whatever it was, I just hoped it wasn't on the loose.

 _I won't be much help in this situation_ , I thought sadly, watching as grim faced Healers tugged on protective gowns, masks and goggles. I clenched my hands behind my back, wishing I didn't feel so useless. One day I would be there. One day I would be a Healer. I promised myself silently that I would work hard.

A nurse came running in and stopped, panting, in front of the Healers. "Iemura-san?" She paused to catch her breath. "Outside—we have a training injury, it's not serious, but—"

"We can't deal with him now," Iemura interrupted, tying on his face mask. "He'll have to wait."

"Yes, but…" The nurse nodded in assent, twisting her hands nervously. "But…"

"Miyamoto." I froze as his eyes settled on me. "You know how to sense wounds, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go and figure out what issue this guy has, then document it. Don't heal without supervision."

"Hai!" I bowed and followed the nurse out.

The Emergency Department, or ED for short, wasn't very big. It was just a triage area, where we treated life-threatening injuries before sending patients up to the wards. The area I'd just left was for Priority 1 and 2 cases, and the nurse was now leading me to P3, where I'd healed the minor injuries yesterday.

It was empty except for a white-haired patient sitting on a bench, whose startling green eyes glowered at us the moment we entered. The nurse bowed deeply and scurried away.

I walked forward and bowed. My mind was still in P2, filled with mixed feelings—regret at missing out, and relief at being spared the sight of mangled bodies so early in my training.

"I'm Miyamoto Akiya, an intern from the 4th Division. May I take a look at your wounds?"

Silence greeted me. I scrutinized the guy. He looked about my age, although I knew no one else who could glare so coldly, and intimidate without words.

"It's on my right side," he said finally, brows furrowed. "Heal it quickly. I don't want to stay long."

I refrained from raising my own brows. "I'm sorry, I can't heal you without supervision. There's an emergency now, so I will document your wounds and let Iemura-san—let my senior know."

I was interrupted by swift footsteps in the corridor behind. A nurse ran by, wheeling bags of blood for transfusion. She was followed closely by a group of Healers rushing in, carrying a body between them.

I swallowed. It looked like the guy might have been missing an arm. And that white thing _might_ have been bone…

"Hey."

I jumped at the tone of command. "Yes?"

His expression had softened slightly, and he just looked tired.

"Just… do what you have to." He shut his eyes and muttered, "I'll kill you when I get back, _Matsumoto…"_

Hmmm. Not a happy patient, then.

"I'll just do a quick check of your body, so we won't miss anything," I said, seating myself beside him. Normally patients were in beds, which made the process easier, but I could understand why the nurses were reluctant to force this guy.

I sat beside him and placed my palm a few inches above his hand. We were taught to go systematically from head to toe, but the hands were the least personal part of the body, so I liked to start there. Focusing my reiatsu, I tuned myself to his flesh, and started searching for abnormalities. A cool green light bathed us, and I slowly progressed to his shoulder, then checked his other arm, before using both hands for his torso.

"Could you..." I gestured vaguely at his shihakusho. I still hadn't figured a way of asking patients to undress without sounding perverted. He tugged his sash and shrugged the garment off, revealing pale skin and a hairless chest.

There were some old bruises—already greenish yellow—but no broken ribs that I could sense. I paused at his right flank, shifting his sash away. I could sense the heat of inflammation before I reached the split skin.

I looked up. He was watching the flurry of activity outside, but at my sudden movement he turned to me and arched a brow. His eyes weren't green, I realized, they were teal. It was a strange, but oddly alluring shade I'd never seen before. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"When did you get this wound?" I blurted, aware that I had been staring.

"Five days ago."

"It's infected."

"Hmph."

I kept silent as I continued checking his body for wounds. I couldn't tell if he was trying to dismiss the severity of his injury, or if he was being rude. Or both. Although this was only my first week in the hospital, I was aware of how other shinigami viewed Division 4.

We spent more time studying than on battle practice when we were in the Academy, so our fighting abilities were limited. That made us an object of scorn by the other divisions, but I thought things would get better after becoming a Healer (or a Healer-intern). From what I'd seen so far, Healers mostly met with gratitude. There were still times when people would treat Healers and nurses rudely, acting haughty while insulting the people they came to for help. Luckily, those were few and far between.

This guy wasn't exactly rude, though, and his attitude wasn't out of the ordinary. Still, I didn't trust myself to say anything until I was quite calm.

He had no injuries apart from the gash on his side, which showed he'd managed to recover quickly after being cut. I focused on the injury, trying to gauge how deep it was.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Kenpachi," he replied through gritted teeth.

The wound was about four inches at its deepest, and the infection was bad. He wasn't septic, although he was sweating and possibly feverish. I'd have to check.

"Kenpachi?" I echoed absently. I could numb the pain and take away the infection. It technically wasn't healing if I didn't close the wound. I just didn't want to leave him as he was, stone-faced but with a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead, unable to completely hide the pain.

"The battle freak attacked me. I cut him, but he probably won't come for treatment. I wouldn't have either, if Matsumoto didn't steal my haori and threaten me..."

Probing the wound with reiatsu, I began to numb his nerve endings, and neutralize the infected tissue. I sensed more than felt him relax as I began my work.

 _Kenpachi… battle freak... Matsumoto…_ Something nagged at the back of my mind, as I tried to concentrate.

 _...Haori?_

I glanced up. Startling white hair, a shinigami about my age, teal eyes, a missing haori…

"Ano…" I hesitated, feeling a building sense of inescapable doom. He looked at me under half-lidded eyes. "Ano, how do I address you again?"

"Hitsugaya," he replied without change in expression. "Taichou."

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's all for now, folks! What do you think? I worry about putting in too much Healer stuff, or perhaps progressing too quickly. Don't worry, though, Toushirou certainly isn't going to be enamored quickly, that would be OOC. (Although just like y'all I want action! Action!)

Reviews are always appreciated ;)

Hugs and free goodies,

Mel


	2. A Pale Scar

**A/N** : Hi again, guys! I hope you've had a great weekend so far! It's pretty hot these days, so I've been just trying to keep cool while I write, watch Youtube videos on Unagi (that's eel, and the japanese have a _delicious_ take on it), and plan a friend's upcoming birthday. This is what I like best, though. Well alright! Ready for some Toushirou? :)

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine~~

* * *

 **Kitai**

 **Chapter Two:**

 _A Pale Scar  
_

* * *

 _Hitsugaya-taichou? But wasn't that… it couldn't be?_ I gaped open-mouthed, at a loss for words.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," I stammered, "I deeply apologise." I made to draw away, but he grabbed my wrist.

Now he was going to kill me, I was sure. For my impudence in not recognizing him straightaway, I was going to be frozen into an ice statue and have my head hacked right off. Or maybe he would turn my sorry carcass over to his ice dragon and let it gnaw my bones for supper.

I didn't think it would be any use trying to explain that I didn't know what the other captains looked like either—except Kuchiki-taichou, whose picture had been sighed over by my roommate—or that I just tended to live in my own world, ignoring things I didn't care about. Instead I shut my eyes, acutely aware of his cool fingers wrapped around my arm, and waited for my punishment.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His grip tightened, underscoring his impatience. "Oi."

I looked up warily, finding myself compelled to meet his gaze. My heart was pounding, from fear and something else. I couldn't speak.

"You're almost done healing me, aren't you? Finish the job."

At that moment I realized reiatsu was still flowing from my palm; I hadn't stopped channeling it at all. In fact I now knew that I'd blasted it out, and it had gone on knitting his muscle and clearing his infection till now—as he'd said—he was nearly fully healed.

He tugged me back to the bench and released me, though I had no doubt he could snatch me back in a heartbeat. I bit my lip, feeling the sharp pain cut through my blank panic. I didn't know the repercussions of healing without supervision, and healing a taichou at that, but I very evidently didn't have a choice. And if I botched it up, I didn't even like to think about the kind of punishment I'd get…

Gritting my teeth, I bent over and concentrated. First I made sure that the tissues were laid in the right order, and that they were the right type of cells. In my earlier panic I might have given Hitsugaya a new appendix, and boy would that have made him mad! After checking twice, I found that I had in fact done a pretty good job of healing, so I moved to the last stage.

He made a sharp intake of breath, and we both watched as the two edges of cut skin zipped close over healthy muscle. The green glow of my reiatsu faded over a pale scar, barely visible over his white skin.

"It's done," I said, breathing heavily, and gripped the edges of the bench to steady myself. I wasn't used to healing wounds that bad yet. In my desperation to escape, I'd used too much energy trying to do it both flawlessly and quickly, and now I was dangerously lightheaded.

"You—" he began.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Isane strode in. She sounded worried. "I only just heard you were waiting here. Is it a serious wound?"

I looked at the floor. I suppose I'd get a week's worth of night calls for this, or maybe bedpan duty? It didn't seem fair, when I'd healed him so perfectly. His scar was even two weeks old!

"It's nothing," he said shortly, standing. His shihakusho was already neatly tied—when had he done that?

"Yes, I know it's not much of an injury," Isane replied with a practiced patience, evidently used to men protecting their ego. "I will heal it in short order."

He shook his head irritably. "There is nothing to heal. I came for a checkup, or Matsumoto would let me hear no end of it. Your intern—" his eyes flicked to me "—checked me, and I'm fine."

I stared at him, hardly daring to believe it. Was he actually covering for me?

"Our intern?" Isane said, glancing towards me. I tried to compose myself and project dependable calmness. She'd seen me around the past few days, but it was unlikely that she even knew my name. "Perhaps I could check, just in case."

"I appreciate your concern, but _I'm fine._ Besides," Hitsugaya added, "don't you have an emergency situation right now?"

"Yes, though it looks like they'll make it through alright." Isane tugged her braid, looking troubled. "It's been a while since we've had such a disastrous Hollow attack. Seems like it took a whole squad to bring that one down."

Hitsugaya's frown deepened. "Where was it?" he asked.

"In District 92. I wasn't with the rescue team, so I don't know the exact location." She looked at him and added, "Do you want me to find out?"

"No. It's fine. I won't take up more of your time." Hitsugaya made a small bow, then turned to me and nodded. "Thanks," he added. Before either of us could reply, he was gone.

Isane turned to me and smiled, shrugging, as if to say _what can we do?_

"Did you really check him for injuries?" she asked, more curious than suspicious. It seemed that Hitsugaya had a pretty bad track record in the hospital.

"Yes," I replied. I wasn't sure what I'd do if she asked further. Not only was I horrible at lying, I knew she'd spot it coming a mile away. Then I'd be forced to tell the truth, and the repercussions would be serious. In previous years there had been many 'accidents' by interns on their first healings—no one ever told us what those earlier interns had done, but I suppose from a Healer's perspective, any harm was inexcusable; it wasn't part of the oath we'd sworn during the ceremony, but what use was a Healer who made things _worse_?—and so now there was an iron-clad rule that we couldn't heal patients alone.

"Oh, well, then I suppose it's fine," Isane said, with a tinge of surprise. "By the way, what's your name?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"I'm Miyamoto Akiya," I replied, belatedly remembering that I probably shouldn't be sitting while she stood talking to me. I got to my feet carefully, relieved to find that the floor didn't spin.

She inclined her head towards the door, and we headed to P2. "Isn't it time for lunch?" she asked. "You can go if you want, or if you'd like to watch us handle the trauma cases, that's fine too."

I hesitated. "I'll check if my group wants to go for lunch?"

"Whichever you like. I'll see you later," Isane said, flashing a quick smile. Her attention was instantly diverted as a nurse ran up to her, gesturing towards a sheet of paper.

I made my way to the other side of the room, and found Hanatarou scrubbing his hands over a sink.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. "Lunch?"

He nodded fervently, and carefully shook his hands in the sink before grabbing some paper towels. "They brought two other guys in just now," he said, "and while I was helping one of them onto the bed, he puked on me!"

I eyed his sleeves warily.

"Most of it got on my hand, luckily," he added, discarding the paper towels in the bin. "But eww."

"You poor thing," I shook my head with genuine sympathy. "Do you know what happened to them—actually, tell me over lunch! Where's Rei?" I asked, looking around.

"Probably inside P1? Do you want to find her?"

"No," I said, well aware that she would stay till the treatment ended, which I guessed would take a while. Unlike her, I wasn't aiming to be top of the class, so I just grinned and skipped to the door. "Let's go."

The good thing about being in the ED was that we could take our meals at odd hours. By the time we arrived at the cafeteria, most of the people had finished eating and left. I gleefully ordered the famous unagi donburi, which usually came with a traditional dessert. Today it was mochi—score!

After telling Hanatarou what happened ("He did _what_?" Hanatarou spluttered), I looked contemplatively at my rice.

"I just didn't expect that he'd be so…" My voice trailed off. What _had_ I expected Hitsugaya Toushirou to be like? Everything I'd heard about him was one dimensional. He was a genius, a _tensai_ , the youngest captain in history. His bankai was a famous ice dragon and tremendously powerful. That was all, wasn't it?

"I thought that he'd turn me into ice," I finished lamely.

"Yeah, I would've been really afraid too!" Hanatarou said, pausing before he slurped down some noodles. He chewed in silence for a while. "Well, it doesn't seem like you'll get into trouble, which is good."

"Definitely," I laughed, picking up a glistening piece of unagi with my chopsticks. "I would've been so screwed if he told Isane-san I'd healed him. I don't know if he remembered what I said—I told him about the rule that we can't heal without supervision—or if he just wanted to leave quickly." I chewed, then swallowed the yummy, yummy eel. "He looked pretty impatient throughout, though, so I guess he just wanted to get out of there."

"Mmm," Hanatarou nodded in agreement. "But it's amazing that you healed his wound, you know?"

"Eh?" I said. "It was a pretty normal wound, though. I mean, it was a little infected, but anyone could have healed it."

"Maybe," he said, "but captains don't usually like coming to the hospital, right? From what I've heard, they prefer to leave the minor injuries alone, and let their humongous reiatsu heal it for them. If Hitsugaya-taichou came at all, it must have been pretty bad."

"Really?" I said. No wonder Isane had sounded so worried when she came in. "I can't remember half of what I did, actually... Well," I sighed after a moment of pondering, "at least that's the last I'll see of him." There was a faint, strange pang in my chest as I spoke, and I gave myself an inward knock on the head. I should know better than to get a crush on a taichou!

Only I was wrong: it wasn't the last time I'd see him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hehe, I know it's a little short, but I thought I'd end here for this chapter! Next up we'll see Miyamoto get sent to the 10th Division compound, where some interesting things will happen, but no fluff yet. Be patient! :) If you're wondering about Rei, she's another of my OC's. I'll introduce her a little later in the story.

Thank you so much **Reality's Escape** for your review! To my other chibi readers, reviews are always appreciated ;)

Love and lotsa watermelon candy,

Mel


	3. Hello Division 10!

**A/N** : Hiya! Nice to meetcha again! :)) I had lots of fun writing this chapter. The pace so far is a little slow, but Miya-chan and Hitsugaya are definitely getting closer! Also, I popped in another character I've always wanted to write about, but he's just dropping in for a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I almost forgot this one. The page looked strangely empty without it. Well, I don't own Bleach!

* * *

 **Kitai**

 **Chapter Three:**

 _Hello Division 10!_

* * *

I didn't understand how one chance meeting with a taichou could scramble my well-structured daily routine.

Even after graduating from the Academy, I generally had a good idea of what to expect. Mondays to Fridays were spent in the hospital, and once a month my group had to clean the sewers. That wasn't as bad as it sounded, since the underground was pretty well-managed (thanks to our hard work). Weekends were naturally free for us to spend however we liked.

"'It's easy', she said..." I muttered. "'You just walk in!'" I mimicked Isane's cheerful tone as I retraced my steps for the sixth time. Seireitei was a huge maze, and since Healers never had to go on patrols, I was now hopelessly lost. I'd asked for directions three times, but the place was too complicated to navigate without a map, or at least some experience. It had been nearly two hours, and I was starting to panic.

"Breathe!" I said aloud, forcing back tears of frustration and anxiety. I clenched the bundle I was carrying, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall and yell. Couldn't Hitsugaya come and get his stupid haori? Why did I have to bring it to him!? And why did it have to be _me_? I mean, it's true that I was the one who found it, but anyone else could have brought it to him, no?

Deep down I knew it was my fault: When I found the haori lying on top of a trolley and discovered it was Hitsugaya's, I reported to Isane, who promptly told me to return it to the 10th Division ASAP. I could have asked her to give the task to someone else, but instead I only mumbled a few objections ("I've never gone to the 12th Division before"), which she brushed off easily. I hadn't had the guts to ask her to assign someone else, and now I was here.

"Oof!" I crashed into something around the corner and fell on my butt. "Ouch..." Wincing, I looked up. The person I bumped into was a tall, lean Shinigami who hadn't even stumbled from the collision. He had three lines (Scars? Tattoos?) that ran from forehead to jaw, as well as a tattoo that ran across his nose to his left ear. He looked down at me dispassionately for a moment, then offered his hand.

"Ah...thank you." I took his hand and he pulled me up easily. His narrow gaze, tall stature and multiple tattoos—the more I looked, the more I saw—made me slightly nervous, and I found myself giving him a wider-than-normal berth.

"You should train more," he said as I brushed my uniform down, "that was a small bump to make you fall." With that as his parting comment, he made to walk off.

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before calling out, "Wait!" He stopped. "Please," I added. "I'm looking for the 10th Division, but I—I'm lost. Could you tell me how to get there?"

He frowned. "You can't find the 10th Division? Are you new?"

"I'm an intern from the 4th Division," I explained. "We don't have patrols, so I don't know the area well." Plus, I guess I don't have much of a life outside.

"What business do you have there?"

I held out my bundle. "I have to return Hitsugaya-taichou's haori. He must have misplaced it in the hospital."

Eyes widening slightly at the sight of a captain's haori, the guy remained silent for a moment. Then he said, "I'll bring you there."

"Eh?"

"I'll show you the way, so follow me." He turned the corner and glanced back impatiently. I hurried after him.

"It's alright, you must be busy, I just need some directions—"

"If you came from the 4th Division, you must have been walking in circles," he said dryly. "You bypassed the 10th's compound a while ago."

"Oh..." I kept quiet after that. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and he led the way confidently, turning without hesitation at crossroads.

"Thank you," I said after a while.

"Don't mention it," he shot back. "Why were you sent out, if you didn't know the way?" His tone held no malice, only a brief curiosity.

"I suppose because I found the haori, so Isane-san thought I should return it." I replied, shrugging. He walked quickly, but not so fast that I had to struggle to keep up. I wondered if he was being considerate...I decided I was overthinking things.

After a few more turns, as if by magic, the entrance to a huge compound appeared. I stared. Where had this been hiding the whole time? The guy strode forwards and murmured something to the guards, who looked at me and nodded. Their bearing was that of someone addressing a superior. Perhaps, I thought, the tattooed guy was a ranking Shinigami.

He walked back to me. "You can go in. Learn the layout of Seireitei, intern-kun. You'll need to know it for medical support."

"Oh. Yes. I will! Thank you!" I said as he left.

When I approached the guards, they stood aside and gave me directions to the main building and 'taichou's office'. It wasn't far inside, but I had to pass the training grounds and the stares of dozens of curious men and women who were practicing sword swings. I could tell they weren't slacking off, even under the near-noon heat. Hitsugaya apparently kept his Division under tight discipline.

"Turn right at the koi pond..." I muttered to myself, dutifully taking a right turn at the ornamental pond with startlingly clear water. The main building looked different from ours, but could not have been mistaken for anything else. It was a traditional house, simply but exquisitely well-designed. The trees in the grounds were well-kept and majestic with age; a stream curved around the side of the main house, and led to the pond I passed earlier. The overall effect was to convey a sense of subdued awe. I entered the place and made my way to the first door on the right.

" _What do you mean you don't know where you left it!?"_ A familiar voice roared. I jerked my hand away from the door.

"Ahahaha... Don't worry, taichou, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere!"

"Turn...up...somewhere!?"

"Are you worried about Genryuusai-dono finding out? I promise I won't tell—"

"That's not the issue!"

I swallowed. I did _not_ want to get involved in this.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya called out sharply. I closed my eyes.

"I'm from Division 4, Hitsugaya-taichou. I found your haori, I'm here to return it—" The door slid open, and I found myself confronted with a very annoyed, but _very_ handsome Hitsugaya.

He stared at me for a heartbeat. "You again," he said, his volume thankfully at normal level. I quickly held out his haori, telling myself firmly that there was _no_ reason to blush under his gaze!

He took his cloak and looked at it as if it was something he'd never seen before. "How on earth did you find this?"

"Taichou!" A woman appeared behind him, instantly recognizable as Division 10's bombshell beauty, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Where are your manners? How could you let her stand in the corridor? Invite her in, won't you?" She bobbed behind him, beaming widely.

"...Come in," Hitsugaya stepped aside, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Matsumoto, I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Oh, she's cute isn't she?" Matsumoto said, ignoring him. "What's your name?"

"Ano—"

"She's Miyamoto Akiya," Hitsugaya said irritably, throwing his haori on a table. He gestured towards a sofa. "Sit. I'll make tea."

Matsumoto bounced down beside me. "Akiya-chan! Is it alright if I call you that? You're a lifesaver! I don't know _what_ taichou would've done if his haori had really gone missing, you know?"

Hitsugaya placed a mug on the tray with a little more force than necessary. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here, Matsumoto."

As if she didn't hear him, she continued, "I mean, you should have seen him when I hid it! I swear icicles started forming on the ceiling!"

"You stole my haori," Hitsugaya's words fell with the rhythm and precision of hammer blows. He set the tray of tea down on the table. "Did you expect me to be happy?" he said, seating himself opposite us.

"Ara ara, but if I didn't, you would never have gone to the hospital!" She shook her head and turned to me. "But enough about that. Tell me about you, Akiya-chan! How is it you two know each other?"

I held up my hands quickly. "We don't know each other, it's just uh...yesterday he came in to the hospital for treatment, and I happened to be the one who saw him first. Ah, that is, the nurse didn't tell us who was waiting, so they just sent me out to check his wounds? If we'd known it was Hitsugaya-taichou, Isane-san would have gone out instead." I stopped babbling, and reached out to take a mug of tea. I avoided Hitsugaya's gaze.

"Ahh, you're the one who healed him?" Matsumoto asked, eyeing me curiously.

I could feel my expression freeze. "Um."

"She did," Hitsugaya confirmed. Was that a flicker of amusement I saw in his eyes? "But don't spread it around."

"Why?" Matsumoto asked. In response, Hitsugaya just looked at me under half-lidded eyes.

"I'm an intern," I said with an internal sigh. "I can't heal without supervision, but...I did. I heard the punishment for breaking the rule is pretty severe."

Her eyes grew wider. "You're an intern?"

"Yes?" I replied, startled. "I mean, yes."

"Oh? Was it difficult? To heal taichou's wound, I mean."

"Somewhat...? I was pretty tired after, and I haven't had much practice on real wounds, so..." I jerked up, startled. "Is there anything wrong? Did I make a mistake when healing?" Before I had finished talking I had the feeling that something was amiss; both of them had been watching me closely while I spoke.

"No, no," Matsumoto waved her hand, "it's nothing! So where did you find it anyway? You see, I had intended to return it to taichou after he got treated, but I sort of forgot and left it somewhere..."

Seeing a look of pure irritation cross Hitsugaya's face, I quickly answered, "I found it this morning, on a trolley in the ED." Matsumoto's cheeriness was infectious despite her glowering taichou, and I returned her grin.

"This morning?" Hitsugaya interjected. "It's nearly afternoon now, Miyamoto."

"Ah..." I felt my cheeks turning red. "I got lost..."

"Hey, hey," Matsumoto turned her stunning gray eyes to him. "She must have been lost for hours, you know? Do you really have the heart to reprimand her after that?"

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya shut his eyes for a second—I could almost hear him grinding his teeth. Then he sighed and turned to me. "As a member of the Gotei 13, there's no excuse for getting lost."

I looked at my knees and nodded.

"But thank you for returning my haori," he said. I glanced up in surprise, in time to see him avert his eyes with...embarrassment?

"Ehehehe taichou," Matsumoto laughed, "after healing your wound and finding your haori, I think Miya-chan deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Eh?" I said. _Miya-chan_?

"Reward?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Well, weren't we going to check out that new cake store—"

" _You_ were going to waste your time with sweets. Don't drag me into it."

"...They have that sweet natto dessert you like so much, taichou."

"Huh? They sell amanatto?"

I stifled a giggle. Hitsugaya folded his arms, but I thought he turned a tiny bit pink. It was cute.

"Well...I suppose we could go check it out..." he muttered, under Matsumoto's wide smile.

"Miya-chan, you're joining us!" Matsumoto winked at me.

"Ah..." Wait, how had this happened?

"You might as well," Hitsugaya shrugged. "Matsumoto will make me treat her to a mountain of cakes, so a few plates more or less won't make a difference."

A...few...plates? What kind of impression did he have of girls? "A...haha..." I tried to laugh. Matsumoto hugged me, squeezing me tightly against her humongous chest.

"It's decided, then! It'll be lots of fun, you'll see!"

I resigned myself to the inevitable. "Yes...I'm going...Matsumoto-san," I gasped, "I can't breathe!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Haha, did you guess the identity of Miya-chan's guide? She didn't catch his '69' tattoo, but I guess she thought it was an odd shadow, and never really saw the right side of his face properly. Tsk tsk, she's so unobservant. I'm enjoying myself very much with these chapters, although you'll get some nice action later on. The next chapter will have an outing to the cake shop, plus a few surprises!

Don't feel shy to let me know if I made any errors, or if you want to leave some constructive criticism! Many thanks to **Antoninsh** and **As Darkness Takes Over** for leaving reviews and encouragement! :)

Cheers,

Mel


	4. Inscrutable, Arrogant Captain

**A/N** : Long chappie ahead! Written with lots of love to you guys heh and totally fueled by kind reviewers and the holiday mood. (Holidays! Holidays!)

Disclaimer: Here's a big red box tied with a golden bow. Happy holidays~!

* * *

 **Kitai**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Inscrutable, Arrogant Captain_

* * *

Going out for dessert with Hitsugaya wasn't anything like going out for dessert. First, there was the captain's enormous rank and popularity to contend with. Every Shinigami we passed would snap straight and bow with a crisp greeting. This made me extremely uncomfortable, especially since I kept getting surreptitious glances. I felt awkward and stiff, and began formulating plans to politely excuse myself.

A few minutes after we entered the dessert store, a small crowd formed outside the glass panel. Could it be possible that _all_ of Seireitei's beautiful and gossipy ladies were off-duty this afternoon? I kept my eyes firmly on the menu, feeling their curious stares on my back. Before long the desserts on display caught my attention—they had a matcha parfait with red bean, jelly, mochi balls and pocky! The shop's number one bestseller was apparently their red bean dorayaki, followed by their dark chocolate tiramisu cake. The mochi desserts were equally tempting, and I flipped the menu, trying to ignore the whispers in the store.

Matsumoto must have taken pity on me, because she leaned forward and said, "Don't worry about them, Miya-chan! Taichou's really popular, but those girls won't do anything but gossip."

I smiled uncertainly. I knew they would gossip (weren't they already?) but she seemed to imply that they might do something more. I glanced down at my zanpakutou, mostly a deadweight at my hip for the past two years. I could swing it, and even hit things with it, but I couldn't actually fight with it.

Hitsugaya smirked, his expression speaking volumes. I gave him an indignant glance. I was in the medical division, of course I wasn't a fighter! _Stuck up captain,_ I groused inwardly. And whose fault was it that I was now the subject of (deadly?) interest amongst his fangirls? Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, his smirk widened.

At that moment a waitress appeared by our table, keeping her eyes determinedly on us two girls. The notepad trembled visibly in her hand. "W-w-welcome! Are you ready for me to take your order?" Her cheeks flushed as she stammered, but Hitsugaya didn't seem to notice.

"Amanatto," he said without looking up.

Matsumoto beamed and held up the menu. "I'd like one of everything in this column, as well as this, and this…" she flipped the pages, pointing out at least three other desserts. Hitsugaya folded his arms, leaned back, and sighed.

"…and what would you like?"

Caught spacing out, I quickly pointed at the one I had been eyeing, the matcha parfait with all sorts of toppings. "This one," I said.

"Is that all?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes wide. "Taichou is treating, so don't be shy and order all you want! How about the dorayaki, doesn't it look good? Or the cake? Oh, you haven't ordered a drink, right?"

I laughed in spite of myself. Her genuine friendliness was so refreshing, so endearing, that I relaxed and lost a bit of my awkwardness. I hadn't realized that my shoulders had been stiff and hunched till now.

"Matsumoto, leave her be. Not everyone eats monstrous portions like you."

"Ehh? But doesn't everyone have a second stomach for desserts? Neh, Miya-chan?"

I grinned. "I do, but this parfait is huge. I think it's meant for two people to share, actually…"

"Ok!" She gave me a thumbs up sign. "If you want more, we can always order later."

"Are you this free with money when you're the one treating?" Hitsugaya asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stingy."

A vein throbbed in his temple. Before he could reply, I turned to the waitress and said, "that's all. Thank you very much." She nodded and took our menus, and left quickly. An older man—I guessed he was the boss of the place—watched her like a hawk, which explained her self-restraint.

 _I feel like I'm eating with a celebrity,_ I thought.

Matsumoto laughed, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. _Did I just say that aloud?_

"Well, it's a little embarrassing to say so myself, but I have just as many admirers as Taichou, you know?" She brushed her hair over her shoulder, and the glossy locks seemed to flow back.

"I know," I replied, thinking about her fan club back in class. They called her 'our goddess' and got excited every time someone managed to take a picture of her.

Hitsugaya snorted. "It's because of those melons, that's all."

"Ara ara, these aren't my only assets. They're just the biggest ones."

He made a sound in his throat. "…Do you really want me to answer that?"

I stifled a giggle. Matsumoto winked at me, then turned to Hitsugaya and shook her head. "Taichou, you're so mean!"

He spluttered. "Excuse me?"

"Miya-chan, don't you agree?" She turned to me. "Isn't he mean?"

My mouth opened, then closed. She couldn't possibly be drunk, could she?

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of him. I'm here!" She patted herself on her chest.

I risked a glance at Hitsugaya, but he just glared at his lieutenant.

I shook my head helplessly. "No, don't do this to me…"

Matsumoto laughed at my dilemma, then gave me a hug. "You're so red! So cute!"

Pressed against her, uh, melons, I had to agree that they were impressive. After I was released, I reached for the glass of water the waitress had brought earlier. Hitsugaya was holding his own cup contemplatively.

"So tell me," he began, "how long is your training to become a Healer?"

I stopped, the glass halfway to my lips. Seeing my surprise, he clarified, "I've never had much interaction with the fourth division, you see."

"Well, " I said slowly, "after graduating from basic training, we spend two years studying, and two more practicing healing wounds. I just started the third year, so actually I've just entered the hospital for training."

He nodded. "So not a lot of experience."

"No, not a lot."

"Are you good?" He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you good at what you do?"

"It's my first week, so I'm inexperienced," I replied, unsure.

"That's not what I asked."

Feeling stung, I fell silent for a moment and organized my thoughts. "I have healed mild to moderate wounds under supervision—that is, with my senior watching, but I did the treatment alone. I'm slow, because I'm still not used to it, but I can do basic wound healing." I shrugged. "We also learn about drugs, like knowing which to prescribe for which illness, but I don't know how good I am at that."

"So you're average?"

I smiled wryly. "You could say that." After a moment of reflection I added, "I should have said that."

"No, you explained thoroughly." He pushed his cup back on the table. "I never knew your training was that long."

"Two years just studying?" Matsumoto asked. The waitress arrived and began placing plates of ice cream and cake on our table.

"Yeah, but I don't remember all that much," I replied, embarrassed.

" _Just_ studying? Like reading stuff all day?"

"We had tutorials and lectures, but yes," I sighed, remembering, "a lot of reading."

She shook her head sympathetically as she handed me my parfait. "I don't know how you managed it."

I laughed. "It's not that bad."

I felt Hitsugaya's gaze on me, but when I looked up, he glanced away. Matsumoto grinned. "Taichou is really good at picking up lies. Even half-lies," she added cheerfully, taking a bite of her strawberry shortcake. "He gets me all the time."

"That's because you're predictable…and your excuses are always the same." he deadpanned.

"Oh, should I change them up?" she replied blithely.

Hitsugaya shook his head, but I saw the corners of his mouth twitch with a smile. He transferred his half-lidded gaze to me and I found myself shifting uncomfortably under the calm scrutiny. Whatever it was he had on his mind, he turned back to his dessert without another comment. Following suit, I took another scoop of ice cream and enjoyed the sweetness melting on my tongue.

"Matsumoto-san? Hitsugaya-taichou?" I gathered my courage after a while.

"What is it?" Matsumoto tilted her head.

"It's really good of you to treat me to a meal, but isn't this a bit…conspicuous?" I glanced around the room. "Won't there be gossip…?"

He considered me for a moment. "What are you afraid of?"

I froze, feeling as if I had been struck.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto bit out, glaring at him.

"Why don't you answer me, Miyamoto?"

I gave myself an internal kick, realizing that he expected a reply. But as my heart rate dropped, my anger rose in turn. What right did he have to ask me such a personal question—to ask me not whether I was afraid, or _why_ I was afraid, but rather _what_ I was afraid of? Who was he to demand these answers of me, taichou or not?

"I'm afraid of your fangirls," I replied flatly, anger loosening my tongue. "If they get the wrong idea, they might follow me and bother me, and I'll stand no chance against them or any other Shinigami not from the 4th." I should have stopped here, but something made me keep going. "I'm afraid of my life being turned upside down and losing what little peace I have, because you're a taichou, and associating with you is like—like throwing a boulder into a pond, and the ripples will be huge. I'm afraid that—" I cut myself off abruptly. Matsumoto was staring at me, her mouth slightly open, and I didn't dare look at Hitsugaya.

I had been prepared for a sharp rebuke, or even an outburst, but his voice was soft, smooth, and almost amused. "Yes?" he said.

I stared at him, blinking back hot tears that I _would not_ let fall. "I'm afraid that you see me as a toy, as some passing amusement…but I'm a human being." A tear fell and I brushed it away roughly. I stood up.

"I'm sorry," I said, avoiding their gazes. "I'll have to leave first. Thank you for the meal." I turned and hurried out, feeling shame and humiliation choking me. In just a few breaths I had admitted my weaknesses, and reacted like a child. I wanted a hole to hide in. I wanted to never see them again. I kept running, turning corners blindly.

A hand grabbed mine, and I gasped as I was jerked round.

"Not you!" I breathed thoughtlessly, hurriedly wiping my traitor tears away. "Let me go!" I said with my arm over my eyes, unwilling to let this inscrutable, arrogant captain see me cry. But he didn't release me, didn't say anything, and he didn't even—despite my struggles—move an inch.

Confusion warred with fear in me. "For God's sake—"

"Do you believe in God?" he asked suddenly, breaking his silence.

Startled, I answered on reflex. "No."

"Then why do you call upon him?"

For a while I was aware of the sound of my own breathing and nothing else. We were in one of the long corridors that made up the maze of Seireitei, and it was empty except for us.

"I don't," I said, staring at him. There was no hint of amusement this time. He looked dead serious. "It's just a manner of speech. Will you _please_ let me go?"

He blinked, looked at our hands and released his grip on me. "Thank you," I muttered to his haori, determinedly avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked finally.

Uncaring, I covered my face with both my hands and groaned inwardly. "Why do you keep asking me these difficult questions?"

His jaw tightened. "Difficult?"

I waved my hand in the air. "Do you ask your subordinates these questions? Do you ask Matsumoto-san these questions?"

He frowned. "No, because my men don't run off in tears at what I say, and I wouldn't ask Matsumoto because I understand her well enough. Her answers don't interest me."

I stared at him. The words were on my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Yes," he answered my unspoken question, but his tone was short and brusque.

 _Yes what?!_ I wanted to ask.

He shook his head. "I don't understand why you find it difficult, but...if you can...I'd like you to tell me why you're crying."

Exhausted, I leaned against the wall, substituting physical support for mental ones. At this point, I had nothing to lose. "I cried because you make me feel like a toy. And my anger only makes me feel more helpless, because all I can do is feel angry. I can't do anything else about it but feel angry. And do you think it's easy for me to say these things? It's difficult for me to—to reveal that I am so weak."

He took a step forward. My heel knocked against the wall behind. "I see," he said.

"Yet is it weakness that makes you face me and speak honest truth?" He folded his arms. "What you feel isn't weakness. It's a matter of perspective. You're not as helpless as you think, nor am I as powerful as you seem to think I am." His eyes strayed away before settling back on me. "One day you may understand."

 _What?_ I didn't understand. The sun was setting, and the shadows were growing longer as we spoke. I found myself filled with the desire to get away and never see him again.

"I'm here because there's something I want from you," he said finally.

"What?"

"Come to my Division."

"What?! Are you kid—" The words were out before I could stop them. "Sorry, I mean…why?" Was this some sort of trick?

"I'll discuss it with Unohana, but I'd like you to be our Division's Healer."

I spluttered for a few moments. "Did you not hear me say earlier that I'm average? And new?"

Now he smirked. "I heard. Why? Did you think I forgot?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou…if you're playing with me, this is going too far."

"Hn." he replied, eyes narrowing.

Oh crud. Had _I_ gone too far?

Hitsugaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Miyamoto, I'm not trying to make your life difficult. I might derive amusement from your actions sometimes, but I'm being serious now. The Tenth Division doesn't have a Healer at the moment, and I want you to fill that spot." He paused, gauging my reaction. "If you're fine with it, of course."

I shook my head. Division Healers usually had a few years of experience under their belt. I hadn't even completed my training! There was no way Unohana-taichou would let this through, and I told him as much.

"As I said, I'll settle it with her. Naturally you'll have to complete your training part-time in the Fourth, but it shouldn't pose too much of a problem."

I gaped at him, feeling a subconscious pressure around me that I couldn't escape. It might have been his reiatsu, but it might also be the sensation of being trapped. I struggled for the right words. "Why are you asking me to fill this post?"

He didn't look away, but his expression changed slightly and I got the feeling he hadn't wanted me to ask that. Well, too bad. Hitsugaya wasn't the only one who could ask awkward questions.

"I believe you fulfill the requirements," he replied stiffly.

 _He's avoiding it,_ I thought wonderingly. But why would he want me? I wasn't from a famous clan, and I wasn't especially talented. It was absurd to think he was doing it out of personal attraction. I couldn't think of any plausible reason, and the fact that he wasn't being entirely honest made me nervous.

I opened my mouth, prepared to refuse the offer.

"Think about it this way," he interjected. "You'll see actual combat wounds, and you'll be treating men with injuries so fresh you might even see it when it happens. Right now you're only allowed to heal with restrictions—it would be different as a Division Healer. You'll have more experience and freedom. Of course, I expect you to send cases beyond your expertise to the main hospital—" he paused here and gave me a piercing stare, and I found myself nodding, aghast at the thought of attempting to treat someone beyond my capabilities, "—but apart from that you will be looking after my men and curing their wounds. And isn't that your calling? Isn't that what you've been studying for these past two years?"

I _had_ thought about all this, in a corner of my mind that had dared to hope. It was a tempting offer, but I still didn't know why he was so bent on getting me. If there were strings attached, I at least wanted to know what they were, yet I knew if I asked again, Hitsugaya would just give me a different variation of "I believe you fulfill the requirements". Pfft.

Being a Division Healer was a huge responsibility, but I knew that I could send severe cases to the main hospital, since I'd seen it being done. Division Healers followed the rules of their division, and the role that each played differed according to his taichou's requirements. And since Hitsugaya was offering me the post with full knowledge of my abilities, I knew I wouldn't be placed too much out of my depth. I suspected the Tenth would continue to send its wounded to the main hospital, and I'd see mostly training injuries.

In the end, my main concern was the huge question mark that he refused to answer. The issue, at the crux of it, was whether or not I trusted him. I had to believe that if I said yes, I would come to no harm—or at least, he would look out for me as he looked out for his subordinates. And despite his acerbic tongue, he did treat Matsumoto well. I'd also never heard any strange rumors about him, unlike Kurotsuchi-taichou.

I raised my head and saw him standing motionless, arms folded. He didn't look impatient. He'd waited for me to work things out on my own. To be honest, if he really wanted to, I had no doubt he could use his rank to pluck me out of my Division and into his. It probably wasn't his style, but he could have.

I didn't know if I could trust him, but I felt that even if things went wrong, they wouldn't ever go too devastatingly wrong if I was around him. And that was something. That might be enough. I didn't understand my feelings towards this unpredictable man, but I did sense that he meant me no harm...probably. Also, I could feel an almost physical sensation of his will bearing down on me.

"Alright," I said, hearing my voice as if from far away. "I'll do it."

* * *

 **A/N** : I know it's been a while since I updated. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers:

 **halcyoniclucidity** :sorry about the missing full stop, the doc refuses to save it unless I take it out!

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R** : I'd love to hear the story behind your name!

 **banshee-hime** : Matsumoto does give me trouble sometimes, I totally get how you feel :')

 **Reality's Escape** : You've been with me since the start. Thank you so much!

You guys are the best! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have gone on without your reviews, and then I'd have missed out on this chapter, which was truly a joy to write. As always, I ask forgiveness for any mistakes I make, and feel free to leave a comment if you find any.

Holiday cheer is in the air, and I hope everyone has a great christmas.

Love,

Mel


	5. It's Hyourinmaru

**A/N** : Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Not sure if you're expecting action or major developments, but this here's mostly fluff. I had to rewrite some bits a few times, but all in all I really enjoyed writing this. I love fluff, don't you? ;)

Disclaimer: Too...much...bunny chocolate...

* * *

 **Kitai**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _It's Hyourinmaru_

* * *

A flicker passed over his face, too swiftly for me to identify.

"Good," he said, then paused. The silence grew. I shifted my feet, keeping my eyes fixed on the wall. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his hand twitch imperceptibly towards his sword hilt.

Right, maybe I was being obtuse.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, if that's all, I'll take my leave?" I stepped back.

"Miyamoto," he said, voice stilted, "do you know where we are?"

I stared at him. "Taichou, don't tell me you're…"

"No!" A vein throbbed in his forehead. "Let me rephrase that. Do you know where _you_ are?"

I gave our surroundings a sweeping glance. My sense of direction was poor, and the mad dash I made earlier could have sent me anywhere.

"Er, no." I twisted my hands behind my back. "But I can make it back if I ask for directions."

"Hn." He turned, haori billowing out behind him. "And reach your division by midnight, I suppose," he said, walking off.

I made a face at his back. Did I really just agree to join his division?

He glanced back, and I hastily rearranged my expression. "What are you doing? Follow me." He swept off and I ran to keep from losing him.

"Ano, taichou—"

"I'm just showing you the way back, don't make a fuss."

 _Is it necessary to be so mean!?_ I glared at him. We walked in silence down some vaguely familiar paths, and passed by the cake shop. Ten minutes later, however, nothing around me was recognizable. I glanced around anxiously, but I was too nervous to ask.

"You're slow." Hitsugaya stopped suddenly, and I nearly bumped into him. "Your hand," he said impatiently.

 _Huh!?_

He made a sound at the back of his throat and grabbed my wrist. Before I could protest, he leaped into the air and started flash-stepping towards his destination, pulling me behind him. I could barely keep up, even with his hand and reiatsu guiding me. The scenery turned to a blur around us, and I fought down panic. If I hit something at this speed, it would _hurt._

A few minutes later, he hopped down and released me. I doubled over, panting. Where were we?

The path was stone-paved, and seemed to stretch on a long way. I heard the stream on my right before I saw it; the sound of rushing water was instantly calming, and I breathed in deeply. Even the air seemed cleaner.

Hitsugaya took a few steps forward and stood on the grass, watching the rippling water. The opposite bank was a few hundred metres away, and covered with trees. Perhaps it was a training ground.

Well, this was certainly not Division Four. I straightened, wiping my forehead. The enigmatic captain was simply watching the waves without moving.

The sun had begun to set, and the sky was streaked with pink and fiery gold. The waves in turn reflected the colors, and swirled dark and gold.

"It's...beautiful," I said.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, "it is."

Unsure, I walked forwards. He turned to me. "This is where I go to watch the sunset, when I have time."

I nodded, hoping it was too dark for him to see my face clearly. I had been too panicked to think about it earlier, but it was dawning on me that Hitsugaya had held my wrist. We had _touched._ His hand had been so warm. I would have felt better if we were surrounded by a crowd, but there were only the sounds of distant activity around us, and not many people.

I didn't think he had any um, ideas, bringing me here. But _I_ was getting ideas, and it was embarrassing, and I felt stupid. I could feel a flush rising, and I was damned if I let him see it. I made to turn away, but his voice arrested me.

"Miyamoto, I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Eh?"

Arms folded, eyes covered by an errant lock of snowy hair, he seemed just as unwilling to have his face seen.

Did he just apologize?

"Taichou…" I opened and shut my mouth a few times. "I—well—I cry easily. So it's not really your fault."

He shot me a sideways glance. "Are you giving me pretty words?"

I smiled helplessly. Either I was shaking, or I was feeling the thud of my pulse. "Yes, I suppose I am."

He smiled then, or perhaps it was a small smirk. It was the closest to a real smile I had ever seen on him, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. "So will you accept my apology?"

I nodded quickly. "Accepted," I whispered.

"Good." He beckoned with a nod, and I took a hesitant step closer. He watched me for a moment. "Miyamoto…are you scared?"

I remembered the first time he asked me this question. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he seemed to remember it too.

"Never mind," he muttered. And then, "Shut up, stupid dragon."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Hyourinmaru," he sighed. "My zanpakutou," he added, interpreting my expression.

"Your… Are you speaking to it right now?"

"More like he's lecturing me," he said under his breath.

I knew that hearing our zanpakutou's voice was a prerequisite for shikai, but few of my batchmates had achieved that yet. The thought of my sword's voice constantly in my head was disturbing, to say the least.

I bowed. "Hello, Hyourinmaru-san."

Hitsugaya gave me an astounded look.

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for always taking care of Hitsugaya-taichou." I kept my bow a moment longer, then straightened.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked slowly. "SHUT UP, DRAGON!" he roared, making me jump. "And you!" he turned to me, and I stiffened in fright. "Why would you do something so embarrassing and then stand up looking embarrassed? Don't do it in the first place! It's freaking embarrassing!"

"Well, your zanpakutou's as famous as you are!" I huffed, although my fingers were twisted in a knot.

"You don't even know his name," Hitsugaya snorted.

I blushed. "That's because I'm always dreaming in my head and I don't know much of anything!"

"I can see that!" he snapped.

"You—!" I stopped myself just in time.

"Say it." The sun had set, and in the darkness his teal eyes seemed to glow like a cat's.

I felt small, like a little kid being reprimanded by her parents. I knew I had to grow up and have more control over my expressions and words. I knew I had to have thicker skin and be less sensitive. I knew it, because my friends and teachers had told me so. And yet I couldn't.

"Miyamoto, are you afraid that I'll behead you for insubordination?" he broke the silence. "Apart from that, what could have you so scared?" I didn't answer, and he frowned. "Are you scared of me, or what I represent?"

A huff of laughter escaped me, even though there was nothing funny. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I didn't ask for an apology," he said quietly.

I realized that he wasn't going to let me go. "I'm scared that I'm useless." I forced the words out.

His frown deepened. "I'm not your counsellor," he said after a long pause.

My temper rose. "Well, you asked!"

His eyes glinted with humor. "If you're being stupid, I will tell you. If you become a burden, I will certainly let you know. That should make it easier for you."

"Really."

He shrugged. "When I say nothing, you can assume you're doing an acceptable job."

Something about that seemed wrong. I narrowed my eyes. "Taichou, do you know about the concept of praise?"

"Do you know about the concept of respect?" he shot back.

We glared at each other. Inwardly, I marveled at my newfound insolence. Somewhere, somehow, he had—without attempting to baby me!—given me courage.

A tiny sphere of light shone between us. At first, I thought I had seen wrongly. After blinking a few times, the slight shimmer in the air remained, and little bits of light started coming together. Something was...crystallizing?

"Don't look at me," Hitsugaya growled. "It's Hyourinmaru." His gaze was trained on the glittering shape, connected to him by a subtle flow of reiatsu.

I watched in awe as the shape took form: one petal, then two more, and while I was still counting a long stem shot down from the middle. The crystal flower floated towards me, and I took it gingerly. It weighed almost nothing.

He watched me for a moment, eyes glittering in the silver light. "This is—"

"A daffodil," I murmured, feeling as if I was in a dream. "It's the Tenth's symbol."

"Huh. You're not completely a dunce, then."

It should have been an insult, but somehow... I looked up, and our eyes met in the flower's fading glow.

 _It's from his_ zanpakutou, I told myself. _It's from Hyourinmaru, not Hitsugaya._ _Oh dear God._

The snowy haired taichou took a step back. "He says—" he coughed, clearing his throat. "He says thank you. Well, greeting him like that sure boosted his ego. He says—" Hitsugaya frowned, clearly disapproving of whatever his dragon was telling him. "Anyway, he says thanks."

"Thank you, Hyourinmaru-san!" I didn't know what expression I had, but I was truly touched. Holding the cold, glassy stem, a thought occurred to me. "How do I keep this?"

Hitsugaya had already begun walking away. Then he stopped and pointed at my free hand. I knew where this was going. I clutched the daffodil tightly to my chest and let him grab my wrist, again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

 _Too close!_ I leaned back, wishing that my chest wouldn't squeeze so hard. "Well, it's ice, right? So should I keep it in the freezer or—"

He gave a small chuckle. Then he jumped, easily dragging me behind him. This time I wasn't too shocked to miss his fingers curled around my wrist. I hoped he didn't hear my heart thumping in my chest, or feel my pulse fluttering. I wished he didn't have this effect on me without even trying. I wished—I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on breathing. And not crashing into a tree.

A few minutes later, we landed soundlessly within the compound, under the trees near my dorm. It seemed no one had noticed us. _Not even the guards,_ I mused. _Interesting._

"Thank you," I bowed, drawing my hand back.

"It's not going to melt. You can keep it wherever you like." The words were curt, but his tone wasn't. It felt distinctly strange seeing this side of Hitsugaya, and I struggled for a proper response.

 _Say it._ His words earlier echoed unbidden in my head.

"I had a lot of fun," I blurted. "Thank you for the cake. Thank you for the present. And thanks for showing me the best place to see the sunset."

He gave me a gentle push towards the dorm. "I wouldn't say it's the best. But keep it a secret."

A rush of air, and his faint lingering scent was all that remained. He smelled warm and fresh, with a sharp undercurrent. Like lightning in a forest dawn. He smelled delicious, and I wanted more. I fell to a crouch under the trees and buried my head in my hands. I was a goner. I was an idiot because I had just fallen for Hitsugaya, the Tenth's captain.

* * *

 **A/N** : Aaah, young love. (I always wanted to say that! And I have now said it!)

The next chapter we can expect the plot to move on. What adventures await her as the Tenth's official Healer? What fluff scenes could possibly happen? Seriously, I can't wait.

Let me know what you think! If I made any embarrassing errors, do drop me a note too, please?

To my lovely reviewers:

 **Reality's Escape** : Seriously, you're the best. Thank you for following my story! I hope to keep improving as a writer, and you've always cheered me on to no end. I hope you had a giant bunny for Easter!

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R** : What does your name mean? :O So enigmatic!

 **1MoreInMe1** : Thank you! I will keep going! Fighting!

 **Mina Luriya** : Hehe me too! Thank you so much for reviewing!

And finally, to **guest** : Definitely getting more interesting. Thanks! ;)

Hugs and chocolate,

Mel


End file.
